I Won't Admit It
by IVI o IVI o
Summary: Your basic OC  Original Character  Smoker x Hunter story. Rated M for slight language and sexual themes.  I'm not the best at summaries.


**I Won't Admit It.**

_Another Smoker x Hunter FF._**  
**

_"I love you."_

"Shut up!"

"Hyde, I love you…"

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

The hunter's ears burned a bright shade of red, his face being covered by his blood stained, delicate hands. It had been a mere two weeks since he met the Smoker, them already in a deep relationship… even if one refused to admit it.

"Hyde…" the smoker continued; his voice oddly gentle for that of his kind. "Hyde… please… tell me how you feel about me…"

Hyde shook his head, face still burning from embarrassment. "I refuse!" He screamed, body beginning to shiver. This feeling was new to him. It was odd. It was warm. It was… love.

The smoker pouted, obviously displeased and hurt by the answer. "Why won't you admit that you love me, Hyde?"

"B-because!" The hunter began to stutter with his words. "Dammit, Sahl, that shit is too embarrassing! I can't…" he shook his head again, in attempt to calm himself down. "I can't say stuff like that…"

Sahl chuckled, holding Hyde's chin so their eyes would meet. The smoker smiled, his face gentle and calm, full of love. You could easily tell how much he cared for the smaller one. How much he loved and cherished him. "Please…" he begged, wrapping his arms around the hunter and digging his face into the crevice of his neck, purring softly. "It's just three words! It's not that hard…"

"S-says you!" The hunter gasped, Sahl suddenly starting to lick at his neck. This spot was the smoker's favorite spot on Hyde's body, him always starting their… _activities_ there. When his neck was played with, he knew what was in store.

"G-goddammit.. a-ahn~" Hyde moaned, body starting to shiver. His neck was Sahl's favorite spot for a reason. "Stop... ngh... l-licking me…"

Sahl chuckled, a wide smirk spread across his face. The usual gentle, kind smoker was always like this during sex. He would turn into a deviant… a slightly sadistic, teasing one. Hyde hated it… but at the same time... adored it.

"I'll stop if you admit to your love, Hunter." He teased, now starting to suck at his neck. Leaving hickeys was his trademark. To prove to any others that Hyde's body was his and his alone. Although, with Terrie being with Westin – as odd a couple as that is – and Klyde being with Dominic, there was a low chance anything would happen. However, Klyde being as he is, you had to be careful…

"I fucking said no! G-gah!" The hunter jerked at the sudden entrance of Sahl's fingers, his back arched and his legs shivering even more than before. "Nng… n-not so fucking suddenly, d-dammit!"

"Then admit that you love me."

The sounds of squelching and moaning filled the room, Hyde desperately grabbing at his own jacket, Sahl wearing it due to an incident a while back. The hunter shook his head, refusing to Sahl's comment, biting his lip to prevent moaning. It was a futile attempt.

"However…" the smoker continued, obviously enjoying himself. "It seems that I should say something like… if you don't tell me you love me…" he paused to insert another finger, thrusting them deeply. Hyde moaned loudly, unable to hold back anymore. "Then I'll leave you like this…" And with this, he withdrew himself, sitting back, smirking as Hyde gave an obvious look of disappointment before quickly realizing it and catching himself.

The hunter shifted awkwardly; face bright red, his hard on being covered by his arms and legs.

The smoker reacted to this by licking his fingers, making them wetter, already knowing what the result of this wait will be.

"I…" Hyde began, looking down, still shivering violent from pleasure and embarrassment. Sahl's ears perked up as he carefully examined the hunter's frail, delicate, tempting body. The wait was as hard for him as it was for the other. "L.. ngh…" Hyde bit his finger, averting his eyes to an unknown, random direction. There was no way he could look at Sahl right now. "Lo…"

The room was filled with an aura of awkwardness, nobody there to break the ice. There was merely a shivering hunter and a smirking smoker, both knowing of what they wanted from the other.

"Lo?" Sahl asked, teasing Hyde even more. "What's 'Lo?' Some kind of tool?"

"Shutthefuckup." A quick come back.

In response, Sahl got closer, pushing Hyde to the ground and placing himself above the other. Again, he took Hyde's chin and forced him to meet his eyes, causing the hunter to flush an even brighter red. "I'm waiting…" he said seductively, rubbing his hand slowly down Hyde's sides.

Hyde's pale lips shivered, soft and inviting. The temptation to just force himself onto the adorable hunter was getting harder and harder to resist. "I love... a-ahn…" another short moan caused by Sahl's fondling of his nipples, them hard and soft. It was just another tease. "Love…"

The smoker was getting annoyed. Although he had kept it well hidden, his "little boy" wasn't exactly the calmest around. In fact, he was already feeling the pre-cum soak itself into his pants. Hyde was taking too long. Time to quicken up the process.

Suddenly, Sahl moved his leg and pressed against Hyde, him jumping with a gasp. "Love you!" He finished, gasping and moaning at the grinding now occurring. "O-Oh god, I love you, s-so please..! More…!"

Sahl smirked. He had finally heard the words he had been waiting for. So, he continued. Grabbing Hyde's shoulders he forced him up, one hand rubbing at his nipple, one hand yet again exploring Hyde's entrance, one leg grinding furiously, one leg supporting all this, and a pair of lips interlocked with another. He almost could not stand how much Hyde's pants and moans turned him on, how much he wanted to just rip off Hyde's clothes, open his legs up and force himself deeply and harshly into him. But, he had to take it slow…

Hyde arched his back and threw back his head in pleasure as he was stimulated in all of his pleasure spots, Sahl now licking at his neck. He had to admit, for an undead guy, he sure was good at heating things up. Speaking of being undead, Sahl being his perverted horny smoker self was surprisingly not using the fact that his tongue could stretch up to 50 feet in any instance…

'Oh _god_ no.' Hyde thought to himself, unable to speak as his moans grew louder and more rapid. 'If he thought of doing _that_ I would just-' "AHN~!"

The hunter's thoughts were interrupted by what he was just thinking about, Sahl's now stretched out tongue wrapped around his body. It went around his neck, around his waist, down into his pants, around his dick, and back around his waist again to penetrate him deeply, the tip rubbing against his sweet spot vigorously.

It was wonderful.

Glorious.

_Absolutely amazing._

Sahl continued to thrust his tongue into Hyde, the screaming hunter clinging to him like a lifeline. At that moment, Sahl knew that nobody else would ever be able to satisfy him. The hunter was his, now and forever.

An evil chuckle escaped Sahl's curling lips.

Never before had he ever been this possessive. Never before had he been so corrupt due to love. However… never before had he ever the chance. Before the infection started, the only other lover Sahl had was a cheating, manipulative, abusive bastard.

The same bastard that caused all of his misery. Before the infection, and after.

'Seeing as he was the one who fucking _killed_ me.'

A scowl appeared on the smoker's face, but was quickly removed when Hyde called out his name. It sent a shiver down Sahl's spine, his name being called like that. He loved it. He wanted it. He wanted more.

Hyde gasped as the tongue was suddenly removed, retracting its way back to a normal size. Sahl could wait no longer. Knowing what was about to happen, Hyde braced himself, fists clutching tightly and lip being bitten tenderly. It was a habit Hyde picked up when he was nervous about something. A habit he picked up when he met Sahl.

Slowly, his legs were forced apart, Sahl examine Hyde's pale, beautiful body, savoring the moment. "I'm so fucking lucky…" He muttered, propping the hunter's legs on his shoulders for a more comfortable position. "That someone as lovely as you is all mine…"

Hyde said nothing, face a gentle soft pink. He was so turned on at that moment, he was unable to respond, breath uneven and heart racing – well, what felt like a heart – quickly and surely. For a single moment, the two exchanged glances, smiling at each other. Not a smile you could see… one you could feel. A peaceful one. A lovely one.

At that moment, Sahl thrust himself inside, causing the smaller body to cum within seconds. He had been holding out a surprisingly long time, and the warmth of the liquid just caused Sahl to want more.

"O-Oh God!" Hyde called out, tears flowing from his face from the pain and the pleasure. The movement was sudden and violent, but made his entire body burn with the heat of the living. "S-so fucking g-good…!"

Each moan Hyde made turned Sahl on more, him thrusting deep inside, filling the hunter up to the brim. After a few seconds, Sahl grabbed onto Hyde's waist and flipped him around, him now on his forearms and knees, allowing the smoker to go even deeper. The ecstasy was unexplainable, for both Sahl _and_ Hyde. Or at least, Sahl hoped.

And Sahl was right. Hyde repetitively moaned, back arched, his forehead laying on the cold tiled floor of the kitchen they were in, one they had randomly found while looking for survivors. Unlike most of the abandoned houses around the area, this one was actually completely empty, so the two claimed it as their own. And boy did they put it to use. Oh yes. Very good use.

Spitters would surely approve of this usage.

"S-Sahl~" Hyde called out, voice shivering and unstable. "I'm going to- ah!"

The hunter was cut off by a sudden pain. Sahl had grabbed on tightly to Hyde's length, restricting his involuntary actions.

"Wait until I do," Sahl panted, picking Hyde up as he continuously thrusted, then laid him on the kitchen table and began to speed up, putting more force behind each thrust now. Hyde grabbed tightly onto Sahl, digging his claws deeply into the others back, body completely shuttering now. His eyes were fuzzy from all the flowing tears, and his head felt light and numb. Almost as if he were about to pass out.

And he almost did. However, when Sahl quickly let go of Hyde, thrusting one last time and allowing them both to release – all was well.

The pair stayed still, both panting, desperately needing air. Slowly, Sahl slid himself out, causing Hyde to moan one last time, before completely letting his body go limp. The smoker began to cough violently, his lungs obviously not as capable as the other, and quickly pulled out a smoke before he remembered something.

"Don't do that." Hyde had said, smacking Sahl's hand. The two had just met.

"Ow! Why not?" He asked, holding his hand and shaking the pain off.

"Just don't. Kay? Promise me."

The smoker mumbled to himself before reluctantly nodding, being rewarded with a friendly pat on the head by his new hunter friend.

"Wow. Even back then, I loved you…" Sahl said calmly, grabbing Hyde's attention, his breath starting to stabilize.

"What?"

"Well. Remember when we first met? When I helped you kill those two survivors? And you oh-so-courageously _devoured_ them in front of me."

"Oh yeah. I offered you the heart, didn't I? What a stupid idea that was. I haven't eaten since."

Sahl chuckled, picking up Hyde delicately and bringing him to the almost-perfect couch, laying the hunter atop him.

"Yeah. It was cute. I think… that's when I first fell in love with you. You know?"

"Me eating people makes you fall in love with me?" Hyde scoffed, a childish, innocent smile across him face. Sahl had only seen it twice before. Once, when they first met.

"That too you know…"

Hyde blinked in confusion, then sighed, shaking his head.

"You're a real odd character, you know that?"

The smoker giggled.

The hunter sighed.

And together, they laid, arm in arm.

"I love you, Hyde…"

A silence. Sahl frowned slightly, until just under his breath he heard a tiny whisper.

_"I love you too, Sahl."_

_

* * *

_

Okay! So! I just spent the last like, two hours of my life typing this. I know it may fail, but I'm sorry!

Honestly I was just going to do a really short sex scene for my OC hunter, Hyde, and my friend Jackie's OC smoker, Sahl, but then I ended up putting some of our story behind it and I mentioned our other characters names and stuff and GAH! Now I really want to do a series!

No, it wouldn't just be all sex. Our characters, Terrie (Survivor) and Westin (Male Witch) still haven't got it on.

However, Klyde (Robot - Tank, I'm going to do a story about his past. So don't ask.) and Dominic (Screamer - look it up.) will probably involve a lot of kinky stuff. They're our sexually active couple. w

And! In this story I didn't mention 5 other characters. Roger, Sahl's brother. Elpha... who is... I'm not sure what kind of infected he is. Like. Really. I have no idea. But him and Roger got a thing going on...

Then there's Mitchell (a hunter involved with Sahl and Roger's past) and Joshua (an annoying ass survivor who's like, 12, and I want to slap him) and they... I'm not sure. Joshua is just really scared of Mitchell.

And last but not least, there's Nelly, who even -I- am not completely familiar with yet. All I know is that he was Sahl's ex in the past and some shit went down and - Smoker Sahl!

Anyways, if I plan to do a series, they'd probably be short. Like, a short about Klyde's past having to do with the whole infection. A story about Sahl's past (once I learn more about it... maybe Jackie will write that one.), a story about Elpha's past and it's fucked up ness, a story about Terrie's past and it's horridness, and... well, I'll do one story for each past. Jackie will probably do her character's back stories though. (Sahl, Roger, Westin, Dominic, Mitchell, and Nelly.) While I'd do mine (Hyde, Elpha, Terrie, Klyde, and Joshua.)

Then I'll do a story for each couple...

Wow this will be a lot of work.

Anyways, until next time!

Please leave comments and tell me what you think. I know I'm not the most experienced writer but maybe you can help with that. =A=


End file.
